battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature
For card listings, see Category:Creature Cards. A BattleForge unit is a combat troop entity that players employ in combat and in achieving objectives for a match. Players typically assemble a number of like and unlike units to form stronger squads and to amass large armies. Unit Cards A unit's vital statistics are shown in its corresponding BattleForge card. When individually selected, a unit's current health can be seen underneath its portrait along with its attack power and above the unit's head if health bars are enabled in options. Abilities Grouped Units A unit may also be a team of four or six combat members. On the card, the number of members summoned in a grouped unit is indicated next to the charge value by x4 or x6. For example, the Imperials card shows 5x6, meaning that each summoning creates a grouped unit of six men, but the grouped unit can be summoned five times for a total of 30 men. The first number is known as the number of Charges the card has (Card#Card Charges) Grouped units are always selected and treated as a single unit; they cannot be divided or merged with other units summoned from the same card. Further, the damage and life statistics are shown for a full group of men, each member does a fraction of the displayed damage and only has a portion of the indicated life. If individual members' life falls below zero, they die and will permanently reduce the member count of the group. The player may revive dead squad members through use of a Shaman or a healing spell. Squad members can ''not ''be revived by placing the group next to friendly structures. ''Tip: Avoid letting members of grouped units die, if possible. It helps to micro-manage your units early on, allowing damage to be spread amongst multiple unit groups, and sending weak ones back for healing. If you do have a group that's handicapped because of dead members, you can destroy them to return their power cost to the void and thus to your power pool eventually, and allow you to re-summon full-health unit groups. However, players with a Wheel of Gifts structure card upgraded to level one can use the newly attained "Gift of Juvenescence" ability to revive dead squad mates. '' Unit Limit The unit limit is 120. Unit count value is dependent on size S-6 (no matter how many members are alive its always 6) M-3 L-5 XL-10 Buildings are not affected by the limit Gameplay To create a unit, the player must select an available unit card and have the power required to cast that card. Cards are also limited by the charge value. The remaining charges is indicated in the lower corner of the card in the deck bar. After a unit has been created, if summoned away from a monument or Power Well, it will temporarily have Summoning Sickness Creature Card Tables The following tables list creatures by orb-requirements. Further, within each table, creatures are grouped by rarity. One-Orb Creatures Two-Orb Creatures Three-Orb Creatures Four-Orb Creatures Category:Game Mechanics Category:Creatures